Even for the Angel of Darkness love SUCKS!
by halfbloodprincess97
Summary: This is a story of a young witch who must fight between evil and good. Not to mention fighting with love!
1. Chapter 1 A visitor for me?

Info

Parents: Aphrodite Black and Tom Riddle

House: Slytherin

Blood status: half-blood

Age: 15 (In the 5th year at Hogwarts)

Background: You are the Heir of Slytherin, but you never knew who your father truly was. At the age of 12 you were adopted by the Malfoys, after Draco met you in the first year. Your mother was killed a month after your birth.

Friends: Risa and Alex Lopez (twins)

Theme song: Angel of Darkness by Alex C.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- A visitor for….me?<p>

"Hey beautiful, are you awake?"

I smile, opening my eyes to see Draco leaning over me, "Draco, for the last freaking time; I'm your cousin! And I'm awake now…"  
>He laughed and smiled, "father wants you downstairs; he has someone he wants you to meet." Winking he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.<p>

I get up throwing on my short jean shorts, black boots, and my favorite black band hoodie: The Parselmouths. Running a brush through my long dark chocolate hair, I ran out of my room and down the stairs, heading towards the Great Room.

"Hey Lucius! You wanted to se- OH!" I gasped running into someone.

"I apologize," he said, a bit too formally for it to be a Malfoy.

"No it was my fault! I was running and I wasn't paying atten…" my words trailed off as I looked up at him. He was about a foot taller than me with sleek jet black hair and gorgeous grey eyes. His face looked like it was sculpted like a Greek gods.

"Please do not apologize," he said smiling. Bending down he retrieved my wand I accidentally dropped. "I believe this is yours?"

"Y-yes, thank you," I took my wand putting it in my right boot, my face going red. _What the? Since when do I get embarrassed in front of a guy?_

"Excuse me, but I have forgotten my manners, I am Tom Riddle," he grinned, holding out his hand.

I smiled shaking his hand, "I'm Katherine Patrova-Malfoy."

"Oh, I know who you are."

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Of course, Lucius talks very highly of you."

"Ah, I see you have already met? Good," Lucius said walking in.

"Yes, Lucius would you mind if I were to borrow Katherine for the day?" Tom said without taking his hypnotizing eyes off of me.

"Of course," Lucius nodded, walking out of the room.

I managed to stutter out, "I'm not even ready, I have to-"

"Katherine, you look beautiful," Tom said.

I blushed harder, "why thank you, Tom."

He took my hand and led me out the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Wherever you would like, love."

"Well, I don't like crowds, maybe somewhere private?"

"I know just the place then," he stopped outside the Manor's gates, smiling. I gasped as we were sucked into the suffocating darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Gaining Overpoweres Losing

Chapter 2: Gaining overpowers losing

Choking, I open my eyes and see tombstones. "Di-did I just apparate?" I cried gasping for breath.

"Yes, you did, but do not worry, I'm 17 it's perfectly legal." Tom said.

After recovering my breath, I started walking around the tombstones. I smiles, "where exactly are we?"

"Graveyard, but I'm sure you knew that?" he laughed, watching my amazed face. "My father was buried here, but so is a relative of yours."

I whipped around to look at him with narrowed eyes, "how would you know?"

He laughed and pointed to a grave a few rows away.

"Oh…" I walked over and gasped realizing whose grave it was: my mothers.

**Aphrodite October Black**

**1960-1980**

I sank down to my knees next to her grave tears brimming in my eyes. _Don't cry Katherine! Not here, not now!_

"Was she important to you? Tom asked sitting down next to me.

I nodded unable to talk, thankful for the curtain of dark brown hair falling over my eyes.

Looking at me he took my hand squeezing it. "Your father never mention-"

"He. Isn't. My. Father." I said nearly growling. I glanced up at him; he looked scared to talk anymore.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"He is my uncle. When I was 12 I was adopted by the Malfoys," I put my hand on her stone, "This…is my…mother." My voice cracked.

"I'm so so sorry Katherine," Tom put his arm around me, holding me while I cried.

Once I found my voice I whispered, "I never even knew her, she died a moth after I was born. Well more like murdered. I just think if she were alive, how different would my life truly be?"

He shook his head, hugging me tighter.

"After she left, my aunt Bella took care of me. When I turned 1, she was captured and taken to Azkaban, I was then sent to a muggle orphanage." I glanced up at him and saw a flash of red in his eyes. I looked away thinking it was just my imagination. "What about you?"

"I was born in an orphanage where my mother died. I lived there till I was 11, that's when Dumbledore came," he said, another flash of red crossing his eyes.

"Wow we have more in common than I thought," I laughed. "Wait a second! Tom?"

"Yes?"

"You said you were 17, right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm 15 and I never saw you at Hogwarts before," I looked up at him, confusion practically written on my face.

He want stiff, staying quite for a minute, "well, after…my first year, I transferred to Durmstrang."

"I guess that makes sense," I smiled, looking up at the rising sun.

I felt his body relax, as we sat in silence.

I got up, brushing dirt of my knees, "let's move to the shade, the sun is…really bright." He got up and walked with me to a big shady tree, where we lay down, propped up on our elbows, on the cool grass beneath. "I love graveyards, their just so…comfortable."

"Yes, I love them too, they are the right place to _return _back to reality," he said chuckling.

"I know what you mean," I smiled and looked at him.

"You have a very interesting necklace, where did you get it?" he said holding the Crescent Moon pendent in his hand.

"It was my mothers, it's not really a family heirloom, but its special, it…protects me." I laughed as he knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "I'll tell you another time, it's not very important."

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like ages, "Katherine, I realize we just met, but it's as if I've known you my whole life," he leaned closer, his face an inch from mine. Tom smiled and gently raised my chin with two fingers, his lips met mine.

Closing my eyes, I savored it. We broke apart a minute later, but I didn't want to end, he seemed to agree.

"Katherine Patrova-Malfoy," he whispered, "I want you to be mine."

Unable to say anything, I kissed him again, "how's that for an answer?"

"Perfect," he smiled and put his arms around me, kissing me harder.

I sighed happily as I melted into his warm arms.

Tom's P.O.V.

I smiled, watching her sleeping silently in my arms. Picking her up, I apparated to her room at the Malfoy Manor. I lay her motionless body under the covers of her bed.

After a few minutes, I walked downstairs to find Lucius standing there, watching the front door.

"Waiting for someone, Lucius?" I said laughing as he nearly jumped out of his skin, He turned to look at me. "Katherine is asleep safely in her bed, but I would like to talk to you."

He let out a relieved sigh, "yes my Lord?"

"I want your son to stop flirting with my daughter, at least for the summer."

"Of course, my Lord."

Satisfied I smiles, "I believe she trusts me now, which is good. But it is hard acting as if I don't know her, but it is, of course, worth it," I sighed, talking mostly to myself than to Lucius.

"Well my Lord, you haven't been around most of her life, so you technically aren't acting, right?"

"Yes, I suppose your right Lucius," I said pondering this. "I will see her tomorrow, but let her sleep, I will wait."


	3. Chapter 3 The ONLY Exception

Chapter 3: The ONLY Exception

The next two weeks went by like a dream. I saw Tom every day, we talked most of the time, but we never went back to the Graveyard.

While I waited for Tom, I brushed my hair gently and started to sing:

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind,_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it doesn't exist_

_But darling you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the on-_

I suddenly stopped, growling, "whose there?" at the door. When there was no answer, I said, "I know you're out there Draco! Don't make me-"

"I didn't mean to startle you Katherine, may I come in? My cheeks went redder than a quaffle, realizing it was only Tom.

I jumped up and ran to the door, opening it to see Tom wearing his same charming smile, "hey," I said beaming.

"You have a beautiful voice, Katy," he said using my nickname that only sounded good coming from him. He kissed me on the cheek and walked into the room.

"I'm not that good," I said in my defensive voice.

"Do you ever take a compliment?" he said, staring at me with a searching look.

"I- sorry, it's just my whole life, I've never been complimented. Usually, people yell 'freak' at me," sighing I sat on my bed next to him.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," he smiled pulling me onto his lap.

"Tom?"

"Hhm?" he mumbled kissing my neck.

"I-I love you," I whispered.

Stiffening he stopped kissing me, instead looking at me with disbelief, "you do?"

"Yes," I smiled, feeling proud to say it, "I've never truly had a boyfriend, but I really do love you."

"Katherine…" Tom sighed, hesitating, "I've never had a serious relationship, could we just take it slow? I do not want to rush things, and I don't want to hurt you."

I frowned, "I guess…" I didn't continue, my next words were painful to even _think_.

He smiled, kissing me on the lips and laying me down on the bed with him on top of me, kissing me harder.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad little houseelf

Chapter 4:"Bad little House-Elf"

I awoke the next morning to my curtains open, and the bright sunlight filtering in. I step out of bed and walk towards the closet. After 2 steps I gasped, feeling an excruciating pain on my bare foot. My hand flashed to my neck, my eyes widening I screamed, "LUCIUS!" I ran to a dark corner of the room and sat down, examining my burned foot with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucius and Narcissa said coming into my room breathless.

"Where the Bloody Hell is my necklace?" I asked trying to force the tears back.

They looked at me with puzzled looks, glancing at my foot they finally realized what happened. "We will look for it Katherine."

"Thank you, now will you please close the curtains?" I said standing up.

Lucius nodded, waving his wand, the curtains closed, blocking out the light.

We searched every inch of the house for about 5 hours. _There was one room _I_ haven't checked though…_

I thought walking into Draco's room. My heart started to beat fast, the last time I was in here; things didn't go as I planned…

I kept my wand in one hand while searching through his drawers with the other. I went to his bedside table and rifled through the drawer, nothing was there but spare quills and junk. Sighing, I plopped down on his bed, picking up a pillow and screaming into it with frustration. When I finally calmed down, I put the pillow down. A glint of silver caught my eye; lifting up the pillow I see my necklace. Grabbing it, I put it on, growling furiously.

"Hey," Draco said walking in, "oh, I see you found your necklace, I'm very glad to see."

Standing up, I looked at him, giving him sharp daggers, "do you know where I found it Draco?"

He shook his head, looking confused.

"Under _your_ pillow, Draco, and I would love to know why you took it!" I growled at him.

"I didn't take it! Why would I?" Draco said getting furious.

I was suddenly on him, tackling him to the ground while trying to hit him. I felt my fist connect with his nose, but I didn't stop, tears ran down my face. "Do you know what would have happened if I went outside, Draco? Huh? I could have freaking died you idiot! A pair of strong hands grabbed my waist, pulling me off him while my fists still flailed.

"Katherine Marvolo Malfoy! Stop it this instant!" Lucius yelled.

I stopped, still breathing heavy, realizing if I didn't I would be in the same mess as I was last time I was in here. Glancing around, I saw my wand at least 6 feet away.

Lucius let me go, "good, now what the hell is going on here?"

"Why don't you ask your idiot git of a son since he was the one to steal my necklace?" I cried before Draco could open his mouth.

"Draco? Did you really take her necklace?" Narcissa asked nervously. _Funny, she never talks in front of me…_

"NO! I've been trying to tell her that!" he said, standing up with a hand on his bloody nose.

"Liar!" I spat, "It was in your room, under your pillow!"

"Well I sure as hell didn't put it there!" he retorted.

I lunged for him again. Pain hit me, making me fall to the floor gasping for air.

"I told you enough! Now will you behave?" Lucius said cruelly.

I nodded, unable to speak with tears filling in my eyes. I stood up as he lifted the curse, my legs hardly stable, trying to recover.

"I am getting tired of your lies Katherine," he said glaring at me, as if saying "you're going to get it!"

"Lucius, I am not lying," I whispered, afraid.

"Katherine, apologize to Draco then come to my room, I want to talk to you," Lucius said.

My eyes narrowed. _Was he really going to do this with Narcissa here? _I crossed my arms, "No."

"Excuse me?" he said, narrowing his eyes at me. I could see both Narcissa and Draco freeze with wide eyes.

"I said 'No', I am freaking tired of being your little house-elf!" I practically yelled.

"I will not stand for this Katherine."

"Then sit down Lucius, because I'm done taking orders from you."

He pointed his wand at me, "you know I will if I have to Katherine."

My eyes widened, my bravery starting to fade. I watched as Narcissa and Draco left the room, leaving me to my punishment. I fell to the floor once again as the Cruciatus Curse hit me. Screaming till my throat was dry and my voice was hoarse.

"Now go to my room obediently or I will give you worse," Lucius said yanking me to my feet by my arm.

I held onto his arm while trying to regain control of my wobbly legs. _Maybe if I could….? _ I trailed my hand down his arm till it was on top of his wand hand, I acted as if I was falling, taking the chance to grab his wand and step away from him.

"Give me my wand!" he yelled realizing exactly what I did.

I pointed it at him, "no! What if you were treated like the house-elf for a change?"

"Katherine, you can't use magic outside school," Lucius said with a triumphant smile.

I cursed under my breath, "I f I give you the wand, will you promise to treat me right?" I said in a shaking voice.

"I will…try," he said with his arms behind his back.

Handing him his wand, I walk over to mine, picking it up. After grabbing my wand, I walk to the door trying to keep myself together till I could get into the safe confines of my room. Lucius grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall.

"Don't you ever disobey me again Katherine," he whispered in my ear, squeezing my wrist so hard it made me whimper.

"You were lying when you said you weren't going to treat me like this, weren't you?" I whispered with disbelief.

"Yes," he said kissing me roughly, pressing his body to mine.

I tried everything I could to get out of his grip, finally I slapped him with all my strength, buying me enough time to push him away and run.

"Katherine wha-"

I pushed past Draco, ignoring Lucius' shouts I ran out the front door. Without thinking I disapparated to the first place that popped into my head: The Graveyard.


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth?

Chapter 5: The truth?

Tom's P.O.V.

"How the hell do you lose a 15 year old girl?" I yelled at Lucius, beyond angry.

"My lord, she ran off! I tried to stop her-"

"Trying doesn't count unless you succeed!" I growled walking out the door, "I will find her myself!"

Katherine's P.O.V.

I gently wiped my eyes and looked up at the setting sun. Flinching, I hear voices, an elderly muggle couple walking towards me, I just glare.

"Hello dear, are you alright?" the woman asked, worried. When I didn't answer she said, "Well you best get home, it's getting dark."

I don't know what made me do it, but as she turned away, I stood and grabbed her wrist. "I'm hungry," I whispered.

She looked at her husband worried, "maybe you should get home."

I gripped her wrist tighter, "I don't have a home."

"Let go of me!" she said getting scared. I focused on her, growling and watching the veins of her neck pulse, but without warning the tombstones tilted and I plummeted into the vast darkness.

"Katherine?" someone whispered, gently stroking my cheek.

I shook my head, "go away Draco!"

"It's not Draco," he whispered kissing me softly.

"Tom?"

"I'm right here love," he said wrapping me in his arms.

"What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know!"

I sat up, memories of the day flooding my head, "I don't know…last I remember, I left the Manor and apparated here."

"Why did you leave?"

I looked away ignoring his question, "how did you find me?"

"You said yourself that you loved graveyards, so I came straight here."

I lay back down starting to get dizzy again, holding my stomache.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked putting a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine Tom, really I am," I lied. _There's no way I can tell him….._

"No more lies Katherine, you are not fine! Tell me!" he said getting frustrated.

I put my hand on my necklace, unable to speak.

"Fine, you can start with that necklace of yours. You said it protects you, how?"

"From the sun, I am a prisoner to the sun," I whispered. I was sure he couldn't hear me, but somehow he did.

He looked at me confused, "please don't tell me you're a freaking fairy like Cullen."  
>"What? NO!" I said sitting up, "unlike him I'm a REAL vampire!"<p>

"You're a vampire?"

"So the truth comes out," I said with a dry laugh, "Yes, but our technical name is: Strigoi."  
>"But how?"<p>

"I don't know exactly, but when my mother was pregnant she did something to piss off Viktor, and he put a curse on me. He made me into a half-Strigoi until I turn 17, I then will be a full Strigoi and never age."

"Who is Viktor?"

"He is the Strigoi royal; he overrules all of the vampires." He looked at me for what seemed likes ages, holding my hand and tracing the lines in my palm.

"Please say something?"

"Why did I find you here, passed out?"

"I-I have these…blackouts sometimes," I said not looking at him.

"What happens?"

"Well, a normal half-Strigoi's diet is taking enough blood without killing the person. As for a full-Strigoi, they drain the body whole. I haven't had blood for about 2 months now."

"So you starve yourself?"

I nodded, "I'm…afraid of whom I'm going to be when I'm 17, so yes I starve myself."

"You need blood Katherine…" he whispered taking my hand.

I shook my head, knowing exactly what he meant, "No Tom. I can't, not from you."

"Well do you see anybody else lining up to donate?" he said sarcastically. "I care about you Katy, and I will do anything for you."

I looked at him, "this is no Twilight crap fantasy, Tom."

"I know," he put a warm hand on my cheek and whispered softly, "Please, Katherine. I don't want to see you like this."

I leaned up to gently kiss him on the lips, "I will Tom." Putting a hand gently on his neck, I started to trace his veins. I found one that wouldn't kill him and leaning in I softly sank my sharp canines into his flesh. Warm, salty blood flowed down my throat, exciting me. He gasped from the bite, but eventually calmed down as the vampire endorphins got into his system. When I felt him start to sway, I stopped.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

"I have to Tom, or I will kill you," I said looking away to hide my face.

"Love," he said after a while, "look at me."

I didn't.

"Please," he put a hand on my shoulder; I turned to look in his eyes. I expected him to freak out, but he did not. Instead he whispered, "Beautiful."

I shook my head, "you think a monster like me is beautiful?"

Tom sighed, "Katherine, you are no monster and yes I think you are beautiful!"

"Yes because red eyes, fangs, and blood all over my mouth doesn't spell monster?" I asked in my best sarcastic voice.

He smiled, congering a towel, he gently wiped my mouth, "I have seen worse, my love."

"Tom, you cannot tell anybody about this, promise me!"

"I promise Katherine," he said kissing me, "ow!"

I laughed, "Watch for the fangs!"

"Right," he said putting pressure on his lip.

"You never did answer my question," Tom said, holding me tightly in his arms.

I played back through our whole conversation, confused, "which one?"

"Why did you leave the Malfoys?"

I frowned and went silent.

"Again with the secrets?"

"What did Lucius tell you? I know he sent you after me," I said in a thick voice.

"You lost your necklace, blamed Draco, and you took his wand because you're a psycho…"

"Of course he wouldn't want to set a bad image," I growled.

"What's going on between you and Lucius?"

"Ever since Potter lost him his House-Elf, guess who's been his replacement? Me."

"What has he done to you?"

"There's a whole list! Rape, cursing me, beating me, threatening me…he has done so much in just 3 years."

"He raped you?" he said, upset.

I nodded, afraid.

"What did you do to get that?"

"Nothing! One time before winter break, I got a month's detention from McGonagall for not doing my homework. I went home for Holidays and he said I was a disgrace to the family, beating me till I couldn't stand. The worst part is that Draco got detention from McGonagall for the same thing yet he didn't get beat!"

He sighed, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hi I'm Katherine Patrova-Malfoy and my uncle rapes and beats me'?

"Not exactly," he said laughing.

I yawned, getting tired, "please don't make me go back to the Malfoys?"

"Katherine…."

"Please, he will hurt me if I go back!" I said turning in his arms to look at him.

"If you don't go back now, he will most likely give you worse later."

"Can't I stay with you? For tonight? I will go back in the morning."

He was quiet, thinking, "Alright, hold your breath."

"What?"

"Just do it, hold your breath."

I did as he said, as we were slung into dark and out again, faster than you could say 'Bloody Hell'. Opening my eyes, I saw I was in a mansion, an old one. "Where are we?"

"My home."

"You own this place?" I asked, my words echoing back at me.

"Well, it was my father, before he…passed."  
>"It's awesome!"<br>"Would you like to see my room?"  
>I nodded, taking his hand. He led upstairs, past non-moving portraits and cobwebs. We went into his room, with green covers on his king size four-poster bed and candles that lit when we walked in, it felt like <em>home<em>.

"You can sleep in here and I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said, going through his drawers and taking out a button down shirt that would at least cover my bum, and handing it to me. "Bathrooms behind you."

I turned, going into the big bathroom and changing. Before I went back out I looked at myself in the mirror. There was a bruise on my wrist where Lucius grabbed me, but other than that I looked good. Walking out of the bathroom, I see Tom sitting on the bed waiting for me. "How do I look?"

Looking up at me his eyes widened, "way to beautiful and sexy for Lucius' eyes to see!"

I giggled, walking over to him and pecking him on the lips. "Just so you know I am a virgin."

"I thought..."

"Rape doesn't count Tom"

"You should get some rest," he said heading to the bedroom door.

I gently grabbed his wrist, "please don't. The bed is big enough for two..."

He looked at me, staring deep into my eyes. He took of his shirt and boots and went to to the bed, "well? You coming?"

I laughed, walking over and crawling under the covers next to him. He kissed me softly, putting his arms around me. I put my hand on his bare chest kissing him harder and rolled over so that I was on top, straddling his waist.

"Katherine? Are you sure about this?" he said hesitant.

"Yes," I whispered kissing his neck. We both wanted it, and nothing would stop us from getting it.


End file.
